Zombie Society - Dead Detective
When you woke up Cemetary * Take the hat. * Leave to the right. Paper Boy * Talk to Old Knock, the paper boy. ** "So, what's the news?" ** "Can I have a newspaper?" * Open your inventory and grab your hat. * Give your two neuros to Old Knock. * Leave to the left. Office * Talk to your new client: ** "The police isn't interested in your problem, am I correct?" * Combine the clues "tip to Ol' Knock" and "hire a private detective". * Click the deductions: ** The police already have their hands full and can't help Mitsk ** Mr. Mitsk is desperate and willing to spend all his money * Click the conclusion. * Click the drawer to your left and get a press pass. * Leave your office and go to Brain For Food. Restaurant * Enter the restaurant. * Talk to Mr. Mitsk: ** "What did the thief steal, exactly?" ** "Do you suspect anybody, even remotely?" ** "Are there any witnesses?" * Enter the kitchen. Kitchen * Talk to the night watchman: ** "You were there when the robbery took place. What happened?" ** "Would you be able to recognize the thief?" * Examine the window. * Examine the mark on the wall below the window. * Open the fridge to get a clue. * Talk to the cook: ** Consult your notes. ** Ask about Heleek. * Leave the kitchen. Restaurant * Accept the night watchman's offer. * Talk to Mr. Mitsk: ** Consult your notes. ** Ask him about Snajgr's denial. * Leave the restaurant. * Ask the janitor about Snjagr working at the restaurant. * Exit left, down the alley. Alley * Examine the manhole. * Open the trash can on the left to find an expired frozen brain. * Combine clues "thief is agile" + "thief was well equipped". * Leave the alley and the restaurant area. * Go to Heleek's foundation. Heleek's Foundation Inside heleek's office, ask her about her offer to obtain the clue "mitsk's interest"; ask her about Snjagr to obtain the clue"heleek's memories"(this clue will only appear if you have asked both Heleek and Mitsk about Snjagr) * Apply the press pass to the guard: ** "the opening of her new museum" * "I can see there's no fooling you" * Ask Heleek about her offer. * Ask Heleek about Snjagr's denial. * Leave the foundation and go to The Drinking Dead. The Drinking Dead * Talk to the informer, The Talking Dead. ** "I need your help to identify a certain thief" ** "Yes, he hit Ghvnn with a taser" ** "He escaped through a manhole so as to leave no trace" ** "I know for sure he's very agile" * Return to your office. Office * Click the phone to call the number: ** "I have a little job for you. Zero risk, high reward" * Leave and go to The Drinking Dead. The Drinking Dead * Wait for Awk to leave. * Follow him. Awk's House * Open the trash can: ** "So, uh... you live here?" * Close out. * Give him a coin: ** Consult your notes. ** Ask him about the robbery time. * Combine: "midnight" and "robbery time" * Click the conclusion. * Talk to Ghvnn: ** "Hey, Ghvnn. Could you keep the thief occupied for a while?" * As they're talking, enter through the window. In the house * Move the carpet. * Use your gun on the hatch. * DEFEAT AWK: ** Shoot the rope holding the gong. ** Shoot the gong. ** Ask Ghvnn to close the window. Restaurant Combine clues: * accepting offer + heleek's offer * Ghvnn was guarding + Ghvnn is hungry